Scribblenauts Unmasked
Scribblenauts Unmasked, full title "Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure", is a video game that is part of the Scribblenauts series of games. The game centers around Maxwell, who can create objects by writing them, and his sister Lily. The game also features various DC characters. The video was uploaded on January 23rd, 2015 and was the 222nd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Molly finding the artwork of the characters cute, though she hopes she doesn't have to draw anything, saying that she's a bad drawer. Renae and Mackenzie also find the artwork adorable, as the girls begin the game. They listen to the opening prologue about superheroes, Molly noticing that the villains also look cute. The girls are introduced to their protagonists, Maxwell and Lily, Renae and Mackenzie immediately drawn to their headgear. They learn that Maxwell has the power to make objects come to life by writing it down, and Lily has a globe which allows her to travel anywhere she wants, Mackenzie finding it cool. The girls come to the end of the prologue and begin playing the game. Molly is nervous, unsure if she's going to do well in the game. The girls have to help an injured Lily, Mackenzie suggests giving her crutches, while Renae wants a "Boob Doctor", but "Boob" is not a valid word in the game. She settles for a "Bacon Doctor" and gets prompted to send him to the trash after the doctor has healed Lily, although Renae says she isn't done with him and wants to eat him. After the girls have healed Lily, they're confronted by Batman. Batman says that there's a criminal on the loose with powers just like Maxwell and he's helping the Joker. Afterwards, Batman gets into a fight with an enemy and the girls have to type out an object that will give Batman the upper hand. Mackenzie types out "Super Fist" and laughs when she learns that the input is valid, while Molly types out "Awesome", saying you can't beat someone who's awesome. After the fight, Batman decides to help the two heroes and brings Lily to the bat cave to fix the globe. After Batman leaves with Lily, the girls are tasked with helping Commissioner Gordon fix his police car. Mariya simply types out "Working", as the girls fix the vehicle. Renae wants a minion and types out and summons a "Minion", but gets upset when Maxwell says he doesn't need a minion. Later, the girls have to transport Zsazz, Molly finding it ridiculous, saying that Maxwell is ten years old. Mackenzie types out "Calm, Tiny, Still" and makes Zsazz tiny. Though this defeats Zsazz, as Mackenzie gets a game over and has to start all over again, confusing her. Renae's game has froze and she mashes the keyboard in frustration, sending her back to the steam page, Renae realizing what she has done. Molly wants a "Lightsaber" but it is not a valid word, so she settles for a "Lion Tamer". She has it fight Zsazz, but he does nothing, so she throws him away. She then decides to shoot down Zsazz, accidentally giving him her gun at one point. After the girls have transported Zsazz, Mackenzie makes one of the in-game characters rich, as Renae tries to attack an enemy with a dinosaur but it doesn't work. She tries again with a gorilla but is annoyed that it isn't doing much. Later, Mackenzie summons a boat to cross a body of water and get some cats out of a tree. She later makes one of the cat a "Bat Cat", after trying to make it a "Tiger Cat" and a "Bear Cat" but the two words aren't valid, but is disappointed that the cat just changes colors. Later, Molly attacks an enemy, admitting that he did nothing wrong to her, and takes his scythe, while Renae rides a ninja spider and attacks an enemy. Though the enemy defeats the ninja spider, so Renae summons a Ninja Turtle, but is disappointed at what she receives. Mackenzie rides a Pterodactyl and tries to chase an enemy, but the Pterodactyl is too slow, Mackenzie saying she immediately regrets her choice. Later, Molly decides to summon a whale and leaves him on a roof, but immediately regrets it. She wants to get rid of it, but says it's too late and that she's gone too far. Later, Renae tries to summon a Pokémon, but is disappointed that she can't. Molly finds a man that is yelling and is annoyed by him, making him go to sleep. Later, the girls meets the Joker with a doppelganger of Maxwell, who too can create objects by writing them. The girls fight the Joker, Mackenzie summoning various superheroes and defeating the Joker, but learns that she wasn't suppose to defeat him. Molly fights the doppelganger with a lion, and gives Batman a flamethrower. The girls manage to hold it out until the police arrive to catch the Joker, Maxwell then receives a star. Trivia *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", there has only been one playthrough of Scribblenauts Unmasked. *This was the first video to use Tobu's "Hope" as the outtro music, replacing TeknoAxe's "Nobody's Fool Tonight". External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015